Brad
Brad is a one-time character from the FOX animated sitcom The Cleveland Show, only appearing in the episode "B.M.O.C.". He is a fraternity boy at Kappa Alpha Kappa. He is villainous for the sexual harassment of Roberta Tubbs, physical assault of both Roberta and Federline, and for the excessive humiliation of Cleveland Brown. He was voiced by Tom Bauer. Biography Cleveland gave Roberta a tour of his old college campus and led her to his fraternity house, Kappa Alpha Kappa. There, they met a group of current college folk, one of which was Brad. When Cleveland entered, he started acting the same way he did, when he was still in college. Instantly, Brad, and his two friends, Murphy and Fart mocked him behind his back. Brad thought of taking things a little further by teasing him up to his face. Cleveland thought he'd left behind a huge legacy as the infamous B.M.O.C., so Brad pretended that he recognized him and treated him like the idol he saw himself as for a while. After introducing himself and his friends, earning Cleveland's respect, Brad told him that they were holding a contest for the college's best alumnus, which they'd call the "Plumalum". If Cleveland won, he'd have his name engraved on the wall of fame. Cleveland was ready to take the challenge, and Roberta allowed it, only so that she could get him away from her, allowing for herself and Federline to go to the college rave event, The Queercore Underground Afrobeat Microhouse Memphis Soul Post-Meta-Folk Festival, better known as QUAMMPF, for short. Cleveland joined Brad's little game, while Roberta escaped, unaware of what they would be putting him up to. Cleveland got himself completely drunk at a toga party, winning the competition. Cleveland then O.D.'ed and then woke up, duct taped to the bottom of a donkey. Brad then showed off who he really was and made fun of Cleveland, calling him the "Dumb Alum" and started up a chant, saying "Ass to ass!" Cleveland realized he'd been double crossed, but it was too late to do anything about it, since Murphy had already slapped the donkey, sending him walking into the forest, taking Cleveland with him. Later at QUAMMPF, Brad, Murphy, and Fart showed up, and Roberta recognized them from Kappa Alpha Kappa. When asking where Cleveland was, they jovially told her, what they did, much to her expressive concern. When she went off to look for him, Brad then sexually harassed her, trying to stop her from finding her father. Roberta refused to this, but this didn't stop Brad from continuing to pursue her. Roberta then elbowed him in the face. A fight broke out, which Roberta won, by kicking him in the face and making him drop to the ground. After getting the information of where Cleveland was, she left him there, and this was the last we ever saw of him. Appearance Brad is an African-American young adult male, with dark black, short cut hair, a light blue polo shirt, with a white collar, white buttons, and white sleeves, and tan pants. Personality Brad is a wild, partying and boisterous college student, much like any other. However, he apparently also has no ethical standards. Brad is an abusive bully who disrespects his elders, and has no problem with sexually harassing women. The latter is likely fueled by his (possibly underage) alcoholism, seeing as how he was slightly drunk with pursuing Roberta. He also had no problem with hitting her, when she tried to fight back, apparently planning to beat her up, until she was unconscious, so he and possibly the other two could gang bang her. Category:The Cleveland Show Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Sitcom Villains Category:Leader Category:Teenagers Category:Rapists Category:Misogynists Category:Perverts Category:Abusers Category:Fighters Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:One-Shot Category:Male